


Falling Inside the Black

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dean, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Mention of torture, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aline's worst nightmare comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Inside the Black

_Your touch used to be so kind_  
 _Your touch used to give me life_  
 _I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time._  
 _Don't leave me alone_  
 _'Cause I barely see at all_  
 _Don't leave me alone._

"Falling Inside The Black" by Skillet

_Darkness. That was all she could see._

_It was cold._

_Aline looked around frantically for Dean, rubbing her arms with her hands to keep herself warm. She heard a scream and took off running towards it._

_The brunette eventually found a door, sighing in relief before opening it. She froze, seeing Dean lying on the ground. There were claw marks on his chest, blood dripping from the wounds. Aline ran toward him and pulled him close. His hazel-green eyes were empty, no signs of life remained._

_"No!" she screamed, feeling the tears falling from her eyes. "You can't leave me yet! Not now! It can't be a year!"_

_Just then, Dean's body disappeared along with the rest of the room, replaced by the blackness._

_It took only seconds for the rack to appear, a man tied to it by ropes. There were cuts all over his body, deep ones and grazes. Blood trickled down his face from the cuts on his cheeks. He was looking down at her, tears streaming from his own eyes._

_A cart with knives was inches away from him, most of them covered with the man's blood. Just then, the door behind her opened._

_Aline looked at the door and saw Dean. He looked to be uninjured, well even. Then again, this was just the Pit. Of course he wouldn't have any of the scratches from the hellhounds left on his body. She was looking at his soul, after all._

_Dean looked back at her with a smile and walked toward her, ignoring the man on the rack. He helped her up and wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"Everything's all right now, Ally," he reassured. "I'm off of it, and I won't be on it ever again."_

_She looked into those hazel-green eyes she loved so much. "Promise?" she whispered._

_He kissed the top of her head, making her blush. "Promise. Right now, we have work to do."_

_The man whimpered, causing Dean to look at him. She noticed how his gaze had changed to a cold one. She shivered slightly as he pulled her over to the cart, his hands floating above each blade before settling on the carving knife._

_Dean looked back at her with a smirk before he walked over to the man, his eyes flashing the tell-tale black._

Aline opened her eyes, sat up, and screamed. She heard someone hush her.

"It's alright, Ally," a familiar voice reassured, pulling her close to him. "It's alright."

She stopped screaming, remembering where she was. She was with Sam and Dean in the Impala, driving to another town to look for another case. She looked up into hazel-green eyes, human eyes, not demon. Aline immediately pulled up his shirt, checking for the claw marks, and sighed in relief.

He pulled her closer, wiping the tears from her eyes.

There was still time.

He was still human. She swore to herself that she would pull him out of the Pit, no matter what the cost. He would stay human.

  
  



End file.
